mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lunk
Lunk is a Frosticons Mixel. Description Lunk is a “slow” Frosticon. What he lacks in brains and grace, he makes up for with a tenacious spirit. He looks ridiculous waddling on ice, balancing himself with his stubby little hands. Yet, his thick ice exoskeleton makes him incredibly durable, allowing him to take a beating without breaking apart. He spends most of his time “power napping” like the other Frosticons. Personality Thanks to his cold body temperature, Lunk is very slow, both physically and mentally. Despite having big personality, he acts and reacts a bit late in some situations. However, despite his flaws, he has a never-give-up attitude that helps him in the, in his case a very, long run. Physical Appearance Lunk is mostly blue in color. His head is somewhat of a quarter-circle shape. A slightly sleepy-looking eye is on each side of it. There is a grey stripe in the middle of it, with a lighter blue skull cap. He has noticeable nostrils that often have icicles coming out of them. He has two large and misshapen buck teeth that point downwards. He has a long grey neck with four spines on them: the two interior ones are aqua, the exterior ones are light blue. His body is short and slightly iron-shaped with a lighter blue chunk on the front of it. His arms are short and slightly widen at the ends to pincer hands. His legs are grey and also short, with long black feet with two aqua toes on each. Ability His nose can sneeze icicles, so he can freeze Mixels or other species with them. His tears are frozen whenever crying, which is used a a power in Calling All Mixels. He also has an ice exoskeleton that is very durable. Memorable Quotes *''"To Balk: Stay cool on your birthday! From Lunk. Heheheheh..."'' - Lunk, Elevator *''"Duh-huh-huh-huh…duh…duh…duh…duh…" ''- Lunk, Epic Comedy Adventure Set Information Lunk was released as one of the Mixels sets in the June 2014 product wave. His product number is 41510 and contains 51 pieces. In-Booklet code Lunk's in-booklet code is IC2D6VER, which is IcedOver when decoded. Trivia *He resembles the dinosaur species Apotosaurus. *He and Flurr are the only Mixels to have necks in their Lego sets. *He has buck teeth but in his Lego set he doesn't like Krader. *His name comes from the word "lunk", which is another term for a foolish person. *Lunk uses two pieces to represent frozen snot coming out of his nose, due to his allergies. **This is used as an ability in Calling All Mixels. *Lunk does almost everything slow, such as speaking and walking twice as slow as normal. **However, he can blink, change facial expressions, and mix normally. *He can cry and get upset easily, being shown in Calling All Mixels. **When he cries, ice cubes come out of his eyes. This happens when Flurr cries, as well. *He has been seen hanging out with the Flexers the most. *He is the first Mixel to have something in his nose, second being Glomp, and the third being Meltus. *He is the tallest of the Frosticons. * He is the only Mixel, who, if he was a human, would be able to properly breathe. This is because he has a visible nose, and has a neck. **If Flurr's nose was shown naturally, he would have this distinct feature as well. Gallery Appearances Season 2 *Nixel "Mix Over" (minor) *Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness *Elevator Season 3 *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure (cameo) **Murp Romp (minor) Category:Frosticons Category:Characters Category:2014 Category:Series 2 Category:Mixels Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Male characters Category:Remaining Members Category:Ice Category:Blue Category:Mixels with noses Category:Two teeth Category:Deep voices Category:Two toes Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Bucked Teeth Mixels Category:Dopey Mixels Category:Mixels who like Hamlogna Sandwiches Category:Necked mixels Category:Shy Mixels Category:Sleepy mixels Category:Slow mixels Category:Tallest Mixels Category:Jointed Feet Category:Elemental nouse